


Gekka Bijin

by portraitoftheartist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confession, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Party, Song Inspired, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitoftheartist/pseuds/portraitoftheartist
Summary: Gekka Bijin, also known asthe Beauty Under the Moonorthe Queen of the Night, is a species of cactus and one of the most cultivated species in the genus. It blooms rarely and only at night.Oikawa finds himself at a party he couldn't care less for, searching for someone he cares about a little too much.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Gekka Bijin

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the song [Bodys](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvsQPCbgJOA) by Car Seat Headrest  
> I suggest to read while listening to the song, the fanfic includes some of the lyrics. I hope the writing and the song are in sync.

The new song that takes over the place makes the party seem like something out of a mediocre America coming-of -age movie. Oikawa looks around, what was he even doing here?

  
The beat starts to change and what he assumes to be the main melody begins to take over the room.  
The chances of finding the one person he was looking for were low, _very low_. And he is sure he had spent all his luck in life already. Agreeing to attend chibi-chan’s party wasn’t the brightest idea he has had but he had to start somewhere, preferably night time; so the darkness and the dim lights surrounding him could hide his face in case his mask happens to slip.  
  
**_That’s not what I meant to say at all. I mean- I’m sick of meaning, I just want to hold you._**

 ** _  
_**_You and me both_ ; he cannot help but think, sparing a glance at the unfamiliar faces and the clashing bodies around him. The whole place stinks of sweat, alcohol and a pinch of tobacco. He scrunch his nose at that.  
  
**_Is the chorus yet? No, it’s just the building of the verse…_**

  
“What type of idiot even comes up with such lame lyrics anyway? I don’t even want to think who listens to them...” he’s complaining to himself, _again_.

“Well I’d bet my money on that girl by the stereo who seems to be having too much fun.”  
Oikawa didn’t even realize he was complaining out loud until he heard the familiar voice reply to him. He looks up to the direction of the said girl.  
“Is she... holding an empty bottle of vodka as a mic?” He tilts his head as he tries to make sense of the scene before him, trying his best to ignore the owner of the voice deliberately.

“Holding _onto_ the bottle, would be a more proper expression I think.” This time he looks back at the voice.

  
His time in California has done wonders on him, that’s for sure. His, now tanner, skin compliments his deep olive green eyes as always, his hair slightly ruffled and he can spot a little bit of a blush on his face. _Could be from the alcohol_ , he assumes, _if_ Iwai was drinking.

Everything around him is in a blur, his eyes do not see anything that’s not _him_.

  
“Long time no see Iwa-chan!” he says at last, one of his signature smiles decorating his face. “What brings you to chibi-chan’s party?” Iwa frowns at that, must’ve realized the smile is fake.  
“Dragged in by Mattsun and Makki the moment I said I was going to spend the night by myself.”  
  
_Mattsun and Makki_. It has been a while he last talked to them properly, and he hasn’t been messaging with Iwaizumi like he once did either, so that must say something. The distance between them put its toll on their life-long friendship. Reading, more like _trying_ , his messages of “shittykawa” in his voice can never compare to hearing the awful nickname, _even if it’s followed by a hit._

Interrupted from his train of thoughts, he watches Iwa’s gaze go down. “Nice tshirt.” Right, he forgot he was wearing that tonight. The writing ‘zacco platypus’ on his chest feels heavier than ever.

Another trademark smile. “What can I say, Iwa-chan. I missed ya!” He says in his typical singsong tone. The unsettling silence takes over as they stare at one another, both seem to be deep in thought.

  
The truth is Iwaizumi wasn’t the one avoiding Oikawa, at least not as obviously. Ever since high school ended and their lives got separated by an ocean, Oikawa was left with too much time to overthink the smallest things.

He realizes he hasn’t said anything nor made a gesture to show he heard Iwa yet. “So you’re here by yourself? No one new in your life?” He isn’t sure if he wants to hear his friend’s reply to the latter.

“Tried once or twice, didn’t stick long. I won’t ask you back the same question though, you’ve spammed me with all the gruesome details just as they happened.”

That wasn’t exactly true. Sure, talking excitedly about a date gone nice or the little things that attracted him further to his dates were something he let his friend know.

But he never told him how he tried dating men; how he was always searching for calloused hands, sharp green eyes, messy spiky hair; how he wished he could hear the mean nicknames instead of cute names of endearment or the silly pet names. How he often thought about what the two of them could have been, how he never acted towards this dream, the fear of ruining their friendship nagging his brain.

The drunk girl starts to sing along loudly: “ ** _Well, so what? We're young!_** ” something he can’t put a finger on changes in her tone. “ **We’re thin, most of us.**

 **We're alive-** “ A pause. **_“Most of us.”_** She ends it in a rather sad tone.

“Well, they seem to be having fun.” Iwai spares a glance at the dancing figures around them, attempting to keep the conversation alive. “I’d be having fun too, if I consumed booze recklessly and lost myself completely I guess.” Oikawa says with a roll of eyes.

Then his body sets into motion before he can comprehend what his hands are doing. He puts his hands on Iwa’s shoulders, truly a sight out of a cheesy teen romcom. He wants to scoff at his cliché-ness.

He can see the shock painted on Iwaizumi’s face.

 **_“Those are you got some nice shoulders_ **  
_**I'd like to put my hands around them**_  
_**I'd like to put my hands around them”**_

“Oi baka-kawa, what are you doing?”

“Following the instructions, and trying to have fun, assumed acting a bit more like _them_ could help achieve that.” He points at the people around them with his head. They start to swing in an awkward manner, not exactly matching the song’s pace or rhythm. Iwa’s hands find his waist.

“So what’s with the sudden change of your messages lately?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Iwa-chan-“ Oikawa tries to brush it off, breaking eye contact but it seems Iwa won’t let go of this any time soon.

“You know damn well what I’m talking about, I’m not in the mood for your games or blatant acting so you better explain to me what’s been bothering you.” His demeanor is stern but he can hear the concern in his voice.

He wants to turn his gaze away, avoid the piercing looks Iwa is sending his way, but if he’s really going to do it tonight, there’s a chance this may be the last time he will get to see his face like this, up-close.

Meeting Iwa’s stare wasn’t the sanest thing to do for Oikawa because he cannot find it in himself to blink. He wishes for time to stop and to stay in this exact moment forever. With his hands on his shoulders, Iwa’s hands on his waist, gazing into each other’s eyes and getting lost in them; everything besides them is a mixture of noise and colors. No longer resisting the demanding look in Iwa’s eyes, Oikawa opens his mouth at last:

“I was afraid I’d say something wrong, ruin something between us or cause a mess I couldn’t fix because there’d be this _entire_ ocean between the two of us.”

He stops to take a deep breathe. “I guess I was afraid I’d do something stupid… ( _like this_ )” The last bit remains unsaid but it’s heavy in the air and they both know it. He speaks in a whisper and leans in for a kiss.

All he can feel is how warm and soft being this close to Iwaizumi feels. It feels different than any other kiss he has ever had and he knows nothing will be the same after it. He’s too focused on his worrying, he doesn’t even realize whether Iwa responds back to his kiss or not. And so he pulls back to examine his face and get a good look at him in this shitty lightning one last time.

“Oi, if the idea of the two of us is stupid to you, maybe you shouldn’t have gone in for a kiss.”

At that moment Oikawa is at a loss of words. He stands with his jaw hanging open, trying to process his words. He was expecting a shove, maybe an angry yell, a hit in the head or Iwaizumi to leave immediately without sparing him a glance. But this?.. This was not on that list, not even an option at all.

Having read him through his various moods all his life, Iwa seems to know what is exactly going in Oikawa’s head. So he pulls the _idiot_ back to him, his right hand on his jaw, for another kiss.

 _No fireworks, no explosions_ ; all those writers and painters must have been wrong all this time.

Because the kiss he shares with the person he loves more than anything else in this world feels like something he long searched for and finally found. And _in a sense_ , it is _exactly_ that.

Kissing Iwa in that very moment comes natural to him just like breathing, eating, doing a jump serve or setting for him. It feels like coming home to rest after a long day, to eat milk bread after craving it for so long, to watch the sun set after a well spent day.

Kissing Iwaizumi Hajime feels like home.

He is sure somewhere far away a _queen of the night_ blooms just as they kiss.

They pull away slowly. Every action they take together, they’ve grown accustomed to it, I perfect sync and this is no exception. They can see each other smiling faintly. _One of his genuine ones_ , Iwaizumi knows. Oikawa rests his forehead on Iwa’s and they stand like that for a little longer.

**_I got so fucking romantic, I apologize._ **

A new song starts to play through the speakers.

“Seriously, what’s up with those lyrics?” Oikawa starts shaking his head, still smiling.

His whiny statement goes ignored by Iwaizumi: “What do you say, we go out and… catch up?” He’s met with intense and light brown eyes suddenly directing their attention back to him, _there must be supernovas hidden inside them_ , he cannot help but think, a lump forming in his throat.

“And we can… put a name on what we are, if you’d like that, I mean-“ He is cut off by a quick peck on the lips and next thing he knows, he’s being dragged away from the party by the only person he has always loved and cared for with his whole heart.

As the obnoxious music they left behind fades into the background, Oikawa makes a mental note to send that girl a bottle of her favorite drink; marching towards nowhere in particular, hand in hand with the one he loves.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line of lyrics is from the song "Cute Thing", which comes next in the album Twin Fantasy after "Bodys".  
> I'd like to thank B. for introducing me to the band and therefore inspiring this writing, ily <3 ty for reading.  
> also the drunk girl with the empty vodka bottle? that's me, that's literally me...


End file.
